


Anger

by scherryzade



Series: Five stages of grief [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: After the Fall, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Moriarty was REAL, bereavement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scherryzade/pseuds/scherryzade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He promised Jim that he wouldn't interfere - promised, and didn't know what he was promising -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger

Seb is so mad at Jim, at Jim's game, because it didn't just destroy Sherlock Holmes, it destroyed Jim as well. Not because Jim's dead - crazy, clever bastard; stupid, stupid man - but because now Jim Moriarty never existed. The news channels show clips of Richard Brook in endless loops, capering for children, and Seb can't see Jim anywhere in that guileless face.

He promised Jim that he wouldn't interfere - promised, and didn't know what he was promising -

He didn't know how far Jim was willing to go, how far gone he already was -

He picks up a spray can in sickly, searing yellow, pulls up his hood and covers his face, and marks the city Jim ruled.

 _Moriarty was real_

**Author's Note:**

> Seb needs a hug too.


End file.
